


What's New is Not Always Bad

by abomax (ketomax)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Upgraded Connor | RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Gavin Reed, center adoption, minor mentions of physical correction, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketomax/pseuds/abomax
Summary: Gavin gets collected by a mysterious alpha and sees the world outside four walls for the first time in a while. He has to adjust and it's a new experience for him.





	What's New is Not Always Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ill_Ratte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/gifts).



> A little something to get my friend through their summer work.

It hurt to breathe. The anxiety curled around Gavin’s chest like a knotting vine, squeezing and curling and crushing the very life out of him. He sat in the car in the back -omegas weren’t allowed in the front of the car- and he curled up desperately trying to breathe. Every bump in the road felt like a boulder jerking him in and out of consciousness, and he trembled trying to focus on the streets and roads outside the window of the car. While it was nice to see the wide outside world again, the brightness of the sun made his eyes ache and he pulled the regulation hoodie over his eyes to block it out.

“Are you alright there, sweetheart?” Nines’ sweet soothing voice carried out from the driving seat as he looked over his shoulder. “Oh, unfold yourself, you’ll get cramps.” He sounded genuinely concerned and that sickened Gavin to his core. His body hurt as he breathed deeply, trembling.

Gavin undid the window enough to feel the cool breeze on his face and was grateful when Nines stopped at a rather nice house. At least he wouldn’t be living in squalor it seemed. It beat the center at any rate. “Hate this.” He grumbled.

“Oh, don’t be silly… you’ll come to love this, I know you will.” Nines took him by the hand watching Gavin tug at the bottom of his hoodie in anxiousness. “You’ll come to love the comfort that comes with being an omega.”

Like hell he would, Gavin hissed under his breath, and headed inside, immediately bolting and running around trying to find a quiet space to hide. Gavin settled on a corner in the living room, surrounded by a bookshelf and a sofa. He felt like a child hiding but he didn’t care. His owner could fuck off for all he cared.

Nines hummed and left him be, cooing as he put Gavin’s belongings in his nesting room. He was sure the omega would come around sooner or later. He had put some soup on the stove and went to find Gavin, and presented him with a nice new jumper, long, soft, and baby blue. “Hey sweetheart, why don’t you change into this, it’s much more comfortable and it suits you. Don’t be so difficult honey, you’ll warm up to this in no time.”

Gavin hissed and pushed him away knocking the jumper away, yelling. “Oh, fuck off I don’t want your shitty gifts!” he howled. He was scenting fear, anxiety, uncertainty.

It didn’t phase Nines at all, and he hushed him gently, reaching down to pick up the jumper. He stroked his head, gently and cooing softly. “Shh you, don’t be like that. I got you a nice gift. You should accept it. And omegas do not swear, it is unbecoming.” He said in a slightly firmer tone and he stroked his head again, scratching behind his ears.

The gentle touch did melt Gavin a little and he grumbled something, taking the jumper from him in frustrations. “Okay okay fine… f-fine.” He mumbled. He hated sucking up and he pulled the jumper close, feeling his fingers sink into the classically omega soft woollen fabric. It both sickened and comforted him. “…fuck you.”

Nines frowned and scented a firm hard alpha scent, and lightly batted him on the side of the head. Not hard enough to bruise- just a light warning tap to accompany the scent. “No. I said omegas do not swear, and I will not have an unruly omega in this house. I understand you are troubled, and this is a difficult time for you, but you will learn to behave, and it will ease that turmoil inside you in time. Now, change into your new jumper, and I will prepare some soup for you.”

He could already smell the deliciousness of the chicken noodle soup wafting from the kitchen, it was his favourite and he was so hungry, so very hungry. His stomach ached and his mouth watered and he whimpered desperately, Gavin was fighting a rapidly losing battle. It was nice receiving those head pats from Nines and it was a relaxing comforting sensation to dress himself in something so sensually soft. He wasn’t worth such things. He wasn’t worth being seen as an omega and yet here he was…

He quickly changed into the jumper while Nines wasn’t looking and headed out into the kitchen, finding himself enjoying the softness of the jumper which came easily down to his mid thighs. He sniffed the air, stomach growling.

“Oh… oh yes, you look adorable. Yes this will do nicely. Take a seat Gavin, the woman at the centre said this was your favourite kind of soup,” he hummed and poured him a bowl and gave him the cutest baby blue omega cutlery and napkin set.

Gavin hissed every bit of his body screaming to reject this, to stab Nines to death with the shitty baby blue knife, but the smallest weakest part of him that desired nothing but love wanted to be cared for and loved. He whimpered softly and looked away from Nines as he sat to eat his soup, trying to control the seething rage inside him.

The need for love, it seemed, was Gavin’s biggest weakness.


End file.
